Neurotrophins are polypeptidcs that play a role in the development, function, and/or survival of certain cells, including neurons. The death or dysfunction of neurons has been directly implicated in a number of neurological disorders. It has been suggested that alterations in neurotrophin localization, expression levels of neurotrophins, and/or expression levels of the receptors that bind neurotrophins are linked to neuronal degeneration or dysfunction. This degeneration or dysfunction can occur in the neurological disorders Alzheimer's, Parkinson's, Huntington's disease, Rett syndrome and amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (ALS), among others. Neurotrophins also mediate fundamental mechanisms relevant to non-neurological disorders including for example depression, obesity, and ischemic conditions of peripheral tissues.
A variety of neurotrophins have been identified, including Nerve Growth Factor (NGF), Neurotrophin-3 (NT-3), Neurotrophin-4/5 (NT-4/5), Neurotrophin 6 (NT-6) and Brain Derived Neurotrophic Factor (BDNF). Neurotrophins are found in both precursor form, known as pro-neurotrophins, and in mature form. The mature forms are proteins of about 120 amino acids in length that exist in physiological states as stable, non-covalent approximately 25 kDa homodimers. Each neurotrophin monomer includes three solvent-exposed (3-hairpin loops, referred to as loops 1, 2, and 4 that exhibit relatively high degrees of amino acid conservation across the neurotrophin family.
Mature neurotrophins bind preferentially to the receptors Trk and p75NTR, while pro-neurotrophins, which contain an N-terminal domain proteolytically removed in mature forms, interact principally with the p75NTR receptor and through their N-terminal domains, with the sorting receptor sortilin (Fahnestock, M., Michalski, B., Xu, B., Coughlin M. D. (2001) Mol Cell Neurosci 18, 210-220; Harrington, A. W. et al. (2004) Proc Natl Acad Sci USA 101, 6226-6230; Nykjaer, A. et al., (2004) Nature 427, 843-848). The p75NTR receptor interacts with Trks and modulates Trk signaling, but is also independently coupled to several signaling systems, including pro-survival signals, IRAK/TRAF6/NF.kappa.B, PI3/AKT, and pro-apoptotic signals, NRAGE/JNK (Mamidipudi, V., Li, X., Wooten, M. W. (2002) J Biol Chem 277, 28010-28018; Roux, P. P., Bhakar. A. L., Kennedy, T. E., Barker, P. A. (2001) J Biol Chem 276, 23097-23104; Salehi, A. H., et al. (2000) Neuron 27, 279-288).
Depending on the operative ligands, co-expression of Trk or other receptors, and expression of downstream signaling elements, p75NTR promotes cell survival or death. proNGF induces death of superior cervical ganglion neurons and oligodendrocytes through p75NTR, and its comitant binding to p75NTR and sortilin has been shown to activate cell death pathways (Nykjaer, A. et al., (2004) Nature 427, 843-848; Lee, R., Kermani, P., Teng, K. K., Hempstead, B. L. (2001) Science 294, 1945-1948; Beattie, M. S., et al. (2002) Neuron 36, 375-386).
When administered for therapeutic use, neurotrophins exhibit suboptimal pharmacological properties, including poor stability with low serum half lives, likely poor oral bioavailability, and restricted central nervous system penetration (Podulso, J. F., Curran, G. L. (1996) Brain Res Mol Brain Res 36, 280-286; Saltzman, W. M., Mak, M. W., Mahoney, M. J., Duenas, E. T., Cleland, J. L. (1999) Pharm Res 16, 232-240; Partridge, W. M. (2002) Adv Exp Med Bio 513, 397-430). Additionally, the highly pleiotropic effects of neurotrophins achieved through action of the triple receptor signaling network increases the chances of adverse effects.
Unfortunately, technical and ethical considerations have thus far hampered the development of therapeutic agents based upon neurotrophins. For example, it is technically difficult to produce sufficient quantities of pure neurotrophins using recombinant DNA techniques. Additionally, although it is possible to utilize human fetal cells to produce neurotrophins, the ethical ramifications raised by the use of such cells (typically obtained from an aborted fetus) have all but prevented the utilization of this approach.
Previous studies have described the creation of synthetic peptides corresponding to various domains of the BDNF protein that are capable of achieving the BDNF effect of promoting neurite outgrowth (O'Leary and Hughes, 2003; Williams et al., 2005; Fletcher and Hughes, 2006). While it is not known if these synthetic BDNF peptides actually activate the TrkB receptor or whether they achieve their neurotrophic effects by a non-TrkB mechanism, these peptides are too large (approximately 2000 MW) to constitute actual medicinal compounds.
Accordingly, there is an unmet need in the art for the development of small molecule (for example, <500 MW, characteristic of successful drugs) non-peptidyl or peptide agents based upon neurotrophins for use in the treatment of disorders. In particular, there is a need to identify small molecules that mimic key regions of neurotrophin proteins and have the ability to activate the TrkB receptor. There is further a need for small molecules that target TrkB receptors optionally in combination with TrkA or TrkC receptors to avoid or minimize potentially deleterious interactions with the p75NTR and sortilin receptors.